World Fighting Tournament
by TableCloth
Summary: Welcome to World Fighting Tournament, where you can compete against people from around the world and get the huge prize. Just submit your OC here and maybe they are lucky enough to win it. Who knows...


**Hey guys. Not-really-nice to see ya again! This time, I have yet another OC story and again, inspired by something I watch/play/read. Basically, It's a semi-crossover with Tekken with more HTF content. As most of my new stories, every character is humanized, thus I try to find a good name for some character. So far, I didn't plan any plot for this story as I only put few of my OC here. For now, just read and don't forget to review later. Let's see if I can get any interesting OC…**

**Warning: This chapter is so damn short!**

"Talk English"

"_Talk foreign language_"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

**~World Fighting Tournament~**

**=Prologue=**

* * *

_Unknown Badland, June 20 2035_

Two people face-off on a hill near a deep canyon, one is an Italian-American man with black hair wear blue shirt covered with lab coat, green jeans trouser, and black shoes; while the other one is a female Russian with blonde hair wear black and red lolita dress, black socks, equally black high heels, and flower accessories on her hair

"_You think you can beat me easily, Anya?_" the man said

"_Of course, Louis. You're an easy enemy_" the woman, known as Anya, said

"_You'll pull your word back after I defeat you anytime soon_" The man, known as Louis, challenge

"_Dreamer_" Anya said and the fight begin

Louis started with high right foot kick, which easily blocked by Anya. But then Louis continue with low left kick, definitely stomp her, and as she release his right kick, he kick Anya right to her stomach, push her away

"_Take This!_"

Louis run onto Anya and prepare to give her high kick, but Anya manage to avoid it and quickly grab Louis' leg and finally throw him. Luckily for Louis, he's fall with his feet first, giving him chance to stop and prepare his next move, but not avoid him from damage. Louis gather his mana to his hands so he could give more damage if he punch Anya than how it normally should be. Anya does the same thing, but instead of hand, she gather them on her feet as she prepare to run. After that, they run to each other, jumping after the get the right distance, Louis and Anya hit each other and their mana clash, in blue Lightning shape for Louis and in dark matter shape for Anya

So, who is the winner?

* * *

_Happy Tree Town, March 9 2036_

It's a sunny day like usual. And for Cody, It's such a wonderful day. Slow but relaxing wind, no crime so far, and playing animals. With his skateboard, he skate through nowhere of the city, enjoying the city scene. He arrive at a park, where Mr. Liam usually sells hot dog or sometime ice cream here. He sit on a bench while regain his energy. Around that time, he notice a flying paper and it stop below him

"It seems nobody own this. Maybe I could take this" Cody said to himself. He read it

_Dear fellow fighter. I, Louis Ramone from Ramone Corporation invite you to compete in our very first tournament, World Fighting Tournament! Fellow fighter, I can guarantee that you will not only gain fun from beating people from around the world with different fighting styles, but if you manage to defeat me, you can get… Okay, that's secret, but we'll make sure you won't be disappointed and every single fight you have occurred are worth the prize. You just need to fill the form below to enter the tournament:_

_Name:_

_Age (Not recommended for underage kids, but still allowed):_

_Gender:_

_Appearance_

_-Physical appearance:_

_-Clothing 1:_

_-Clothing 2:_

_Personality:_

_Nationality:_

_Fighting Style:_

_Additional Skill/Abilities:_

_Weapon (optional):_

_History:_

_Reason you enter the tournament:_

_Misc (optional):_

_That's all you need to fill. See you in the Arena!_

_Signed_

_~Louis Ramone_

* * *

**[Playing: Dream Theater – The Ytse Jam]**

**Woo Hoo! I can finally finish this prologue! At first, I really want to finish this yesterday but because I am on recreation to Jogjakarta (which quiet make me tired) with my school friends. It's really fun on the bus and even more fun in the beach. I take picture of myself, my friends, and some random person. I really want to have such recreation again! Anyway, don't forget to review as I might need a lot of OC soon. Now, let's me say good bye!**

**P.S: you still need to guess the answer for a question I put before the time skip. Maybe the form above signed by Louis Ramones, but… who know?**

**P.S.S: for those who don't know, Cody is Cuddles and Liam is Lumpy**


End file.
